Sasaki Yoshihide
|japanesename = 佐々木 喜英 |romaji = Sasaki Yoshihide |character = Shiraishi Kuranosuke |birthday = October 4, 1987 |bornin = Tokyo, Japan |Generation = Shitenhoji B |headerbkgndcolor = #22EE17 |headertextcolor = #FFFFFF |age = |prev = Harukawa Kyousuke |next = Anzai Shintaro}} Yoshihide Sasaki (佐々木喜英 Sasaki Yoshihide, born October 4, 1987 in Tokyo) is a Japanese actor in film, theatre, and animation. He is a member of Toyota Office, an entertainment company and talent agency in Tokyo. During his time in TeniMyu, Sasaki played the role of Shiraishi Kuranosuke as part of the Shitenhoji B cast. This includes all of Shitenhoji's appearances from the Treasure matches to Dream Live 7th. TeniMyu *The Treasure Match Shitenhoji feat. Hyotei Gakuen *Dream Live 6th *The Final Match Rikkai First feat. Shitenhoji *The Final Match Rikkai Second feat. The Rivals *Dream Live 7th *Dream Live 2013 (Guest) Theater *Hidamari no Ki (October 2003, Rikkokai Hall) *OINARI (February 2004, Theater V Akasaka) *Hotel California (March 2004, Akashi Studio) *Ribon no Kishi~Washio Koukou Engekibu Funtouki~ (November 2004, Rikkokai Hall) *LOST SEVEN (March 2005, Rikkokai Hall) *Musical 「SILVER」 (October 2005, Rikkokai Hall) *OINARI (February 2006, Rikkokai Hall) *Ajidoko Honten 「THE☆Seishun」 (March 2006, Akashi Studio): Production & Choreography *Ie wo Deta (2006, Space Kiritomo) *Zenkoku Koukou Engeki Contest Opening Act 「Natsuyume」 (2007) *Touhou Gakuen Gejuutsu Tankidaigaku Engeki Senkou Sotsugyou 「Musical Game」 (February 2008) *Recitation 「Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomi 2nd letter」 Saien (September 10, 11, & 16, 2010) *Pride (12/2010, Clie Theater) - Role of Ikenohata Ranmaru *CLUB SEVEN 7th stage (April 3–17, 2011) *Recitation Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomi 3rd letter (May 3, 2011) *Sabishii no ha Omae dake Janai (June 17–26, 2011) *Recitation Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomi (March, 2012) *Douke no Hitomi (April 2012) *Recitation Watashi no Atama no Naka no Keshigomi in Osaka (July, 2012) *Tumbling vol.3 (August, 2012) *SA☆BI☆TA～ame ni hakonda ai～ (October, 2012) *Theate Clear 5th Anniversary ONE-HEART MUSICAL FESTIVAL (December, 2012) *Musical Kuroshitsuji -The Most Beautiful DEATH in The World- Sen no Tamashii to Ochita Shinigami (as The Viscount of Druitt, 2013) Filmography TV *神話戦士ギガゼウス（2011年3月31日~) - 羅門颯人　役 *Fallen Angel（2012年1月21日~) - キタハラヒカル　役 *青空の卵(2012年) *ぶっせん（2013年7月16日 - ） - 貞奉　役 Movies *Waga boujitsu kaisei no hi ni kokuhaku seri (我某日快晴ノ日ニ告白セリ) (2003, independent production) *Horn Head Hero (ホーンヘッドヒーロー) (2004,independent production) *Midori no Hikari (緑の光) (2004, independent production) *Kimi E no Merodi (へのメロディ) (2010) as Sakuraki Hayabusa *Ishi no Furu Oka (石の降る丘) (2011) as Ishikawa Shuuji *Gangster (ギャングスタ) (2011) as Sakura Zaka *Gakudori ( ガクドリ)(2011) as Konsei Shin *幕末奇譚　ＳＨＩＮＳＥＮ５　〜剣豪降臨〜 (2012年) - 土御門源春 役 Discography CDs *Debut Mini Album 「SPARK」 (released 11/24/2010) *1st Maxi-Single 「H1」 (released 12/09/2011) *2nd Maxi-Single 「H2」 (released 10/23/2011) *Mini Album 「Neo Vocalism」 (released 03/14/2012) *シングル 「Virtual Love」　(2012年6月26日、3Peace☆Lovers名義) *シングル「Love Evolution」　(2012年11月6日 3Peace☆Lovers名義) DVDs *MEN'S DVD 「JOURNEY」 (Released 3/18/2009) *DO the movie (released 5/2010) *Kimi E no Merodi Maikingu Shun no Kodou Beat of Sasaki Yoshihide (released 10/2010) *Bokutachi no Chikyuu Road in Australia (released 05/2010) *幕末奇譚　ＳＨＩＮＳＥＮ５　〜剣豪降臨〜 (2012年) Websites *Official Blog *Previous Blog *Official Website *Agency Profile *ANN (AnimeNewsNetwork) Profile *English Wikipedia *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Shitenhouji Category:ShitenB Category:Actors